Not Quite Death
by Homotato
Summary: "I was basically in hell before, so where can I be now? Heaven? I doubt it though. I don't deserve heaven. I betrayed a whole bunch of people, including my supposed boyfriend. But, again, some of them betrayed me too..." I hated the ending to Allegiant, so I came up with my own ending. This is what it would be like if Tris didn't die, she just went into a coma. Different P.O.Vs.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Divergent, I own this plot line. I can tell you, if I owned Divergent, Tris would not have died at the end and Tobias would not have become a total **insert curse word** jerk. No cursing allowed in this story, sadly, because I rated it K+.

LESS AUTHORS NOTE, MORE STORY!

 **(IMAGINARY LINE)  
**

Tris

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. _The green button._

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind a green button.

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair.

And my _mother_ walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation grey, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red, but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blonde hair is tied back in a knot, but a few lose strands frame her face in gold. '

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cold hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says and smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."

"What about the others?" I choke on a sob as the image of Tobias comes into my mind, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was, when we first stood face-to-face. "Tobias, Caleb, my friends?"

"They'll care for each other," she says "That's what people do."

I smile and close my eyes.

I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me towards death.

This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms.

And I go gladly into her embrace.

Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?

I want to be.

I can.

I believe it.

 **(IMAGINARY LINE)  
**

I open my eyes and see white.

I try to move my head to the side, but I can't. I can't even move a muscle in my body.

 _Is this death?_

I'm not scared or nervous; I am annoyed, just plain annoyed. This _sucks._ Not only did I just die, but I wake up and see only white –not one of my favorite colors- Plus I can't move and I don't know where I am

I was basically in hell before, so where can I be now? Heaven? I doubt it though. I don't deserve heaven. I betrayed a whole bunch of people, including my supposed boyfriend. But, again, some of them betrayed me to; mainly my own brother.

Caleb was a coward. He was too scared to make the right decisions. He was even worse than Peter.

Some part of my mind scolds me for this, probably my Abnegation showing, or possibly Amity.

It is annoying being Divergent. It's like my mind is fighting against itself, I always feel like my head is going to explode if it happens all at once. Everything I do is _wrong._

All of the sudden I hear a loud ringing in my ear, I would flinch if I could move. _What the hell was that?_

Everything goes black.

…And I never thought I'd say it, but _thank god!_

 **(IMAGINARY LINE)  
**

5 seconds of calmness. Then _BANG_ I open my eyes again. This time I don't see white, I see something blonde, and it's in my eyes. On instinct, I raise my arm to brush it away. I stop right as I'm about to brush it away. My arm lingers in the air above my head.

 _Um…_ I. Just. Moved.

I feel like a baby, just doing something for the first time. I give a sigh of relief. It comes out weak and raspy, like I haven't talked for a long time. This makes me cringe.

I sit up and spit my hair out of my mouth. _Ugh._

I feel really tired and fall back down sideways, flinching because I probably just pulled a ton of muscles.

 _Suck it up, you're Dauntless._ I tell myself in my head.

I slowly push myself up on my elbows, it hurts. Turning my head carefully, I see brown walls, dotted with paintings of stuff like fruit. I am sitting on a hospital bed, I guess.

I look down at what I am wearing, which I expect-given my surroundings-to be a hospital gown of some sort; it isn't. Instead of a hospital gown, I am wearing a black tank-top with black leggings. My feet are bare and I notice that my toenails have been cut short and polished a dark purple color.

Weird.

I don't remember wearing this and I have never polished my toenails or fingernails in my life. I'll figure it out later, when i find out where I am.

I don't know what to do. It doesn't matter if I'm alive or dead, it seems the same in my mind… So I slowly move my legs over the side of the bed and study the ground below me; white tile. Yep, I'm definitely in a hospital.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath; I have to get up sooner or later or I might have the risk of dying of curiosity.

I place one foot on the floor, shivering from the cold tile, and put my weight on it. I stumble a little bit and steady myself by grabbing the edge of the bed.

This is going to take a while.

( **IMAGINARY LINE)  
**

After about 10 minutes of testing my weight on each foot and successfully walking across the room a few times, I walk over to the door. There is a small window in the middle of the door, covered with thin black lines that go opposite directions, so they intersect, forming a grid.

I look through the door and see a long hallway, lit by bright fluorescent lights.

 _I've been here before._

I picture walking through those hallways with my friends.

Peter, Drew and Al trying to throw me into the chasm.

The sting when that knife nicked my ear.

Al's body being pulled up out of the chasm.

My father's body lying in the hallway.

 _I'm back in Dauntless._


	2. Chapter 2

**I made some corrections and added some other details to the first chapter, so you might want to go read it again.**

 **Thank you for being patient waiting for this chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it!**

Christina

One of my best friends, Tris Prior, went into a coma about a year and a half ago.

She was shot in the head and the side. She survived both. It should have been impossible, but apparently it wasn't. At least for her, it wasn't.

She was taken to a Dauntless hospital. A lot happened in Dauntless since she got shot, I will have to explain the whole story to her if— _when_ —she wakes up. I need to be careful to say _when_ and not _if._

The small group of 'friends' that I still have and I were told little information by the doctor who examined her. She said, at the time, that the bullet that hit Tris's head just skimmed her skull, but still caused brain damage. The bullet that hit her side didn't cause any severe damage, but she had to have major surgery to get the bullet out.

After Tris went into the coma, I started hanging out with Cara a little. I was extremely hard because of the fact that Cara was Will's sister and every time I see her, I remember Will.

About a month ago, I visited Tris at the hospital in Dauntless and she looked horrible. I didn't know somebody could look so horrible while sleeping.

She had bags under her eyes, her hair was all tangled up and really dry and that hospital gown flattered nobody. So I just covered the bags under her eyes up with makeup, changed her clothes to regular Dauntless clothes and I brushed her hair and put a lot of leave-in conditioner in it.

I then painted her nails for good measure.

I can't have the girl-who-freaking-saved-everybody-and-is-known-by-the-entire-human-population look like that, even if she is in a coma.

 _When_ she wakes up, she will probably kill me without hesitation.

( **IMAGINARY LINE** )

Tris

I am still staring out that window when I see a shadow; someone coming around the corner of the hallway.

I crouch down quickly, causing the joints in my knees to make a loud _POP._ Flinching from the noise that interrupted the silence in this room, I rise up slowly and peek out the window so that only half of my face is visible. The person should have passed the door by now.

I was correct; I see _her_ passing one of the doors just two rooms away from me on the opposite side of the hallway.

The woman has curly dark hair that reaches her waist and her skin is the color of honey, which stands out against the black T-shirt and the black jeans that she is wearing. I don't see any piercings—it is typical for someone from Dauntless to have piercings—but I can tell by the tattoos and the clothes that she must be Dauntless.

When she turns around the corner, I stand and wipe my palms on my shorts. I need to figure out what's going on here.

I turn the handle on the door and slowly open it; I don't want to make that much noise. When I open the door wide enough, I step into the hallway and shut the door again slowly.

If I run into somebody, hopefully they won't recognize me and I will blend in with the other Dauntless. If somebody recognized me, I'm not sure what I would do.

( **IMAGINARY LINE)**

I walk quickly down the hallway and peek around the corner, I don't see anybody. I wish I knew what time it is, but there is no way to tell from the sky because I am underground.

I don't recognize these hallways, but Dauntless is a big place. I don't want to go to the pit, there will be too many people there, one of them might notice me and then there will be nowhere to go. I should go to a shop that does not have very many people in it, or even better, no people.

I really need some shoes and a new top to cover my tattoos, but I have no money. I could try and find one of my friends, but I'm not even sure they are here; it is too big of a risk.

So what do I do?

 **(IMAGINARY LINE)**

Four (Tobias)

There hasn't been much going on in my life since Tris went into a coma. One of the doctors I was talking to last week asked me if I would ever choose to take Tris off of life support, in which I responded to with saying that she would wake up eventually, even though in a small part of my mind, I doubted it.

When the doctor insisted I should prepare for it, I damn near punched him. If Tris were awake, she would probably tell me I need to work on that.

I haven't really been interested in dating since she went into the coma; I still consider that we are together while she is still alive and I still have hope that she will wake up.

I always swear I see her everywhere, but I know it's not her.

I am sitting in the control room now, watching the security cameras. It is 12 AM and I see the normal activity in the pit—people screaming, laughing, drunk, kissing—about everything you can think of.

My eyes flick to one of the small boxes on my computer screen and I see something familiar. But it can't be her, can it? I blink my eyes a few times and decide I'm seeing stuff. That blonde hair could belong to someone else.

Real quick, just to be sure, I find the security camera outside her hospital room; the door is closed.

I'm thinking too much about her and it is causing me to see things.

Looking at the time on the bottom left corner of my computer screen, I see it is the end of my shift.

I can finally go back to my apartment and stop thinking about these things.

I hope…


	3. Chapter 3

**I will always make these things short so people can actually read them. **

**I know I haven't updated in two months, so here you are!**

 **I just felt bad because I finally updated 'All a Dream' and I didn't update this one.**

 **Thanks for reading this. =)**

* * *

Tris Prior

I feel like I just ate a whole bag of candy.

I don't know why. I don't know how. But I do know that suddenly, in the 20 minutes I have been walking, I have developed a spring in my step and a smile on my face- which disturbs me, considering my mouth naturally curves downwards.

What have I been inhaling down here?

I cross my arms across my chest and cover both tattoos on my shoulders with my fingers. I probably looks weird, but I don't really care.

A girl probably my age, with bright blue hair, turns around the corner in front of me at a very fast pace. She's looking down, but I still see tears running down her cheeks.

In a result of looking down, her shoulder slams into mine painfully. "I'm sorry." she chokes.

My abnegation kicks in and I ask her "Hey, are you okay?" and I mentally think _Why did I have to say that?! Ugh! This is how people get found!_

"I'm fine" she says it sadly and looks up. Confusion crosses her face and her eyes narrow a bit. "Are you one of my instructors?"

My mouth opens up to say something, but I don't know what to say.

* * *

Christina

I sit on a tall chair and grab a Coke can off the counter. People dance to the music and spill their drinks all over my carpet.

This is why I like other peoples' parties more than my own. I really should get tile or hardwood flooring.

My friend, Abigail, sits in the chair next to me, her strawberry blonde hair is in her face and she gives me a sideways smile and flashes me a peace sign. **(Read my note at the end please)**

If she didn't have an eyebrow piercing and black clothes, you never would have guessed she was Dauntless.

She transferred from Amity a year ago and she has the same interest in makeup and clothing as I do, so we became friends fast.

"So how are things going with your boy-frieeend?" I emphasize the word on purpose.

She sighs and cracks her knuckles, probably without even knowing and her eyes find the floor. I scoot farther away from her.

 _Is she going to try to kill me? I shouldn't have said that. I. Should. Not. Have. Said. That._

"I spent this entire party trying to forget and now I have to worry about it."

I sit back in my chair and sip my coke quickly, "Oh my god. What happened?"

She sighs again. "He got a girlfriend.."

After she says it, she punches my counter with each word, said through gritted teeth, as if she just remembered her anger _"He. Got. A. Girl. Friend!"_

I don't say anything for fear that she will punch me next.

She slams her elbows down on the counter and places her head in her palms, "Why does this happen to me?!" she asks.

"Who?" I whisper loudly, still shocked from her outburst.

There is literal rage in her dark green eyes when she looks up, like actually I'm-going-to-kill-somebody rage. This must be really bad.

"The one and only, the slut, the prostitute, Reah!"

She says it a little too loudly and a few people turn towards her, raising their eyebrows. My mouth falls open at what she just said.

"Oh. My. God. _No!_ " I say, disbelievingly.

 _"Yes!"_

After a long pause I say "You still want him, don't you?.."

She nods, her anger fading away.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

Tris Prior

"Uhm..no...?" I say.

Her eyes narrow even more, "I think I know you from somewhere.."

I panic, "I have to go, sorry"

I walk around her and jog down the hallway, which is uncomfortable for my bare feet.

"Hey! Wait." She jogs and grabs my shoulder and I resist the urge to shake her off and keep running.

"I feel like I know yo-" she gasps all of the sudden, like she just realized something. She takes in my bare feet and the tattoo peeking out from under her fingers, still on my shoulder.

"You're Tris Prior."

* * *

 **I really want to continue this, but I have a TON a homework.**

 **Abigail is based off of my friend.**

 **Reah is based off somebody at my school.**

 **I'm sorry, I just had to.**

 **XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Christina

The boy, who Abigail has a crush on—Jason-has never been her boyfriend, although she wishes he was. If I were her, he would have gone off my list of future boyfriends forever. If he has that bad of a taste in women, she doesn't deserve him.

That's not what she thinks.

 _So_ that means that I have to get him to at least break up with Reah. Because I know, if they don't break up, Abigail will never leave me alone.

I need to wait for my other friend, Rachel, to get here. She's more imaginative than me, so she should get an idea fast.

 **(I dropped my computer and this page broke in half…)**

* * *

Tris

" _You're Tris Prior."_

I grab her by the arm and pull her into an empty hallway. "Don't say that out there! Somebody could have heard you!"

Her eyes grow wider. "You _are_ Tris Prior!"

"Yes. I am Tris Prior. But-"

I am cut off by a very loud squeal from the girl. " _But_ I'm trying not to be spotted." I finish, quite annoyed.

"Oh." She nods vigorously "I won't tell anybody."

"Good." I say.

"I can help you get through." She says seriously "Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm in Dauntless, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Where else would you be?"

"I'm trying to get to the Pit." I say, not answering her question.

"Oh, I was just coming from there." She looks uneasy, but then smiles a little. "Follow me."

I follow her back down the hallway and we turn a corner. This hallway is lined with doors, each of them with a number. I don't have to be in my right mind to know that these are the apartments.

We stop at room 105, where someone is blasting rock music. **(Can you see where I'm going with this?)**

"Why are we here?" I ask, suspiciously.

"You don't want to walk in the Pit barefoot, do you?" She says, raising an eyebrow. "I have a friend. Also, you should probably cover up your tattoos."

"Oh. Thanks. I completely forgot about that." I say

She laughs, opening the door and walking in.

"Are you sure your friends won't tell anybody?" I ask

"I'm sure." She says "And everyone here will be too drunk to notice.

We both laugh. "That's true with Dauntless parties." I say

I follow her in and I squint because of the bright lights. She pushes her way through the crowd of people dancing and waves at somebody, trying to get their attention.

"Abby! Chris!" She yells over the music. "Hey!"

I narrowly avoid getting elbowed in the stomach and I keep following the girl. She stops at a counter with tall chairs, where two girls are sitting, facing the counter.

One of the girls has ivory skin and long strawberry blonde hair and the other has dark skin and dark hair, with a waterfall braid, that goes to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

The girl, who brought me here, grabs my arm and pulls me closer to the two girls. "Hey! Chris, Abby!" she yells "I made it!"

The girl with the dark skin spins around in her chair. "It's about time! Where were-" She stops in mid-sentence. Her mouth falls open.

"Tris?"

It's Christina.

* * *

 **I left you on a cliffhanger.**

 **I'm trying to update more often, so expect a new chapter soon.**

 **Don't worry about politics, just read FanFiction guys!**


	5. Read This (Don't Worry, just a notice)

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

 **WELL YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO, BUT YOU SHOULD.**

 **THIS IS ONE BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE AND I'M POSTING IT ON "ALL A DREAM" and "NOT QUITE DEATH"**

 **I WILL PROBABLY DO ONE OF THESE LIKE EVERY 3 MONTHS.**

So as you can see, I went a little crazy with my stories, because—and listen to this—I listened to Panic! At the Disco.

I got inspired. This was actually pretty bad, because now, I have two more stories to handle.

They are pretty weird.

So anyway guys, thank you for all of the comments, favorites and follows!

 **Percy Jackson Fans:** I will be uploading a slightly less-weird story probably by January.

 **Hunger Games Fans:** I will finish "All a Dream" no matter how much I have to try. I will probably write a sequel for it, after I finish it.

 **Divergent Fans:** I will finish "Not Quite Death" eventually. I will possibly write a sequel.

 **Harry Potter Fans:** Haven't written a story for the "Harry Potter" series because I've kind of grown out of it, but it still is one of my all-time favorite book and movie series. Why have I grown out of it? Well, believe it or not, I started reading it when I was 7 (When all my classmates were reading "Dr. Seuss". I'm trying to read the books again.

 **Mortal Instruments or ShadowHunters Fans:** I don't really have anything to say…

 **Fifth Wave Trilogy Fans:** I need to re-read the books and then I'll do it.

 **Anything Else:** GIVE ME REQUESTS!

 **THANKSTHANKSTHANKTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS**

 **No, but seriously, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am updating! YAAAY.

It's been like 4 months!

Give me a round of applause people. XD.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Christina

* * *

Abigail is resting her head on her arms on the countertop while I brainstorm.

If I was in her position, what would I do? I think. You know, I would try to make Jason jealous. But how would I do that?

My thoughts are interrupted by Samantha yelling my name over the loud music to get my attention. I spin around in my chair and gasp.

"Tris?!" I say in astonishment.

Tris's eyes widen as she recognizes me. "C-Christina?"

Samantha steps out of the way and I run over to Tris and hug her. "Oh my god! You woke up!"

"Woke up? What happened?" She says, clear confusion on her face, as I step back.

"Oh my god, you don't remember?" I say, more like a statement than a question.

"Uh no…?" Tris looks overwhelmed.

"Okay, uh, come with me and I'll explain the entire thing from the beginning." I say "You too Samantha, Abigail."

Abigail stands up smiles at Tris, "Nice to meet you, I'm Abigail."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Tris."

Tris raises her hand to shake Abigails hand but Abigail just hugs her.

Tris stiffens up, surprised at being hugged by a stranger.

"Abigail, I think you're scaring her." I say, laughing

"Oops. Sorry if I startled you." Abigail says with a smile and she lets go.

"Tris, this is Abigail. She's from Amity, as you can tell." I say, my hand resting on Abigail's shoulder.

Samantha walks over and introduces herself as well. "I don't think I told you my name. I'm Samantha."

She shakes Tris's hand.

"Okay!" I say "Now that we've introduced everybody, let's go."

I push my way through the crowd and open the door to my room, screaming at a couple making out on my bed to get out. They just scowl, like I interrupted something and leave. "This is my house bitches! Don't scowl at me or you won't be allowed back!" I scream after them.

Tris. Abigail and Samantha step into my room and I close the door, blocking out only a little noise.

We all sit on the carpet, in a circle. "Okay." I say, "This might be a shock Tris, so prepare yourself."

"Okay." She replies, staring hard at the carpet.

"You were in a coma for a year and a half." I say, fearing she will freak out.

She just nods like she expected this, confusion still written on her face.

"So I'm…" She pauses, thinking "Eighteen?"

"Yes." I reply "You almost died saving Dauntless. The doctors didn't think you were going to wake up."

"Oh." She simply replies "I think that's all I really need to know."

She looks pained as if remembering something unpleasant, but I decide not to point it out.

"Okay." I break the silence "Samantha, how did you find Tris?"

"I was…" She looks at Tris, as if they share some kind of secret. "-So I was taking a walk through the hallways when I bumped into Tris. Literally."

Tris laughs at this and Samantha manages a smile.

"So I thought I recognized her from somewhere. I even thought she was an instructor." Samantha continues, "Eventually it finally clicked into my mind. She looked like she needed help, so I brought her here."

I laugh, "What are the odds?"

Tris turns toward Samantha, "Just wondering, but what faction did you come from?"

I cringe because I know this is a painful thing for Samantha to explain.

"Well… I guess I should be honest with you, Tris." She takes a deep breath "I was factionless."

"Oh." Tris nods "That's nothing to feel bad about, you know."

Samantha just shrugs.

I met Samantha 3 months ago, when she was in initiation. She tried to join Dauntless when she was sixteen, but she got kicked out to live with the factionless. Now she's nineteen and there are no more factionless. If you get kicked out of a faction, you have to go back to your old faction and live with your parents. But the old factionless got another chance.

"Okay, now that we have that explained," I say "Tris, do you have any more questions?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. I can see an emotion in her eyes; anger.

"No," She says in monotone, "I don't."

I can tell something is bothering her, I just wish I could tell what.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tris**_

* * *

I'm not surprised when Christina tells me I was in a coma for over a year. I am a little agitated, though.

I _should_ have died. If I died, it would make things so much easier.

When Christina asked me if I had any more questions, I was tempted to ask about Tobias. I decided it was best for the both of us not to.

He _betrayed_ me.

 _Me_ of all people.

His own _girlfriend._

He betrayed me for Nita. He betrayed me for that lying bitch. He didn't listen to me, or believe me. He killed his own best friend because he believed that Nita was right. You can't repay that.

If he wasn't such an ass, maybe I wouldn't have gone into that coma.

I dread the day when he sees that I'm awake and expects me to forgive him. Time doesn't change what he did. Heck, maybe he's moved on. Yay. Another reason to hate him.

When he kissed me for 'the last time' I didn't feel anything. It was how I imagine kissing Peter would be.

Maybe I _should_ have died.

….

After the party ends Christina suggests that we play Candor or Dauntless in the Pit and I oblige. I need something to take my mind off of everything.

She drags me into the bathroom and takes out a giant box, filled with makeup. She sits me down in a chair facing the mirror and studies my face.

"You know, I think an emerald green or gold would work. It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Um, Christina, you are supposed to be _disguising_ me, not making me look more like _me._ " I say.

"Oops! Sorry Tris, I forgot!" She laughs. "Hang on."

She studies my face more before deciding. "Hmm… I think I should give you blue eyeshadow. It will make your eyes more… un-noticeable."

"No eyeliner. That makes your eyes pop even more." She says, tapping her chin.

"A slightly darker foundation," She says, as if she's a genius, "it'll make your pale skin a little warmer."

 _"_ _Warmer?"_ I ask, starting to get impatient.

"Shush, child."

 _"_ _Child?!"_

She shushes me again, a finger to her lips. "I'm trying to decide!"

"No. I'll leave your skin pale." She decides.

"Hurry up; we have people waiting for us." I remind her.

"They can wait." She argues, covering up the blemishes on my face.

Sighing, I think _I hope this ends soon._

 ** _(Imaginary Line)_**

"And… Done!" Christina declares after half an hour of torture.

My waist-length hair is dyed different shades of purple and blue and in a messy bun. My eyes are barely noticeable due to the blue eyeshadow and my lips are covered in light red lip gloss. I refused to let Christina fill my eyebrows in because I think it looks too weird, especially on me.

"Yes!" I pump my fist in the air, "Let's go now!"

"Not so fast!" Christine grabs my arm as I try to run for the door.

She sits me back down in the chair. "I'm not _all-the-way_ done."

"Stay here, Tris." She walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

I sigh as I study myself in the mirror. I can barely recognize myself. I hope nobody recognizes me.

The door opens and Christina comes back in, carrying a pile of clothes and a pair of glasses.

"Put these on." She tells me "These glasses are Abigail's. She's nearsighted so I hope they don't affect your vision much."

"Um… Okay." I take the clothes from Christina and set them on the counter. "I guess I'll be out in a minute."

Christina walks out and I close and lock the door behind her.

I hesitate before taking my black tank top off and replacing it with a black long sleeve shirt with a low neckline.

I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes widen. Am I _taller?_

 _Oh god. What are THOSE?_

I stare in horror at my chest. I'm not built like a teenage boy anymore.

 _Great,_ I think _that'll attract the perverts._

I quickly put on the skintight black jeans that Christina gave me, carefully avoiding looking at my body.

When I put on the glasses, my vision sharpens. _Well that's weird._ I think _I guess I'm nearsighted._

I step out of the bathroom and Christina yells "OH MY GOD! Tris, you actually look like a girl!"

"Gee, thanks." I say, sarcastically.

Abigail looks at me and squeals "You look soo cute. I wish I could pull off that hair!"

"Uh… Thanks..." I say, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh stop torturing the poor girl who got back from over a year of being in a hospital bed!" Christina scolds "That's for me to do!"

Samantha walks through the doorway, her arm around Cara. "Hey Chris, Abby, Tris, I brought Cara." She says "I explained everything to her, so don't worry!"

Cara nods her head toward me, "Tris."

I manage a small smile, "Cara."

Christine opens the door to a walk in closet and goes inside, rummaging through a box.

She tosses me some black combat boot. "Put these on and then we'll go."

I do as she says and we leave her apartment to start walking toward the Pit, excited for Candor or Dauntless.

"Hey, Chris, isn't it like two in the morning?" I ask, not even feeling tired.

"Yep, it's around 2! Dauntless is great, isn't it? No curfew." She raises both hands in the air and lets out a _whoop._

We all laugh and race each other to the end of the hallway, not caring about the past, just caring about the future and the excitement it brought.

Who gives a damn if I was in a coma? I better make the best out of the time I have before people start looking for me.

* * *

 **How did you guys like it?**

 **Click the review button down there \/ and tell me! :)**


End file.
